Unexpected Happenings
by Rhyane
Summary: After Lady Knight,Kel finds love,due to meddling of two certain people. Weddings could stress Kel out, or maybe make her feelings actually come out...working on the next chapter now. :
1. A Secret Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters and general plot line belong to Tamora Pierce. I've taken her hinted ideas and written them down to my own liking. Anything here that she has said or done is not mine.**

**IMPORTANT!! I am still doing some minor editing to all of my chapters. A year has passed since I've started this story and my writing has improved a bit. I want this story to be perfect for you guys. Also, I am doing something that I think is a first for . Please read my author's note to find out what it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: If anyone has ideas for the plot, please tell me. I am walking into this knowing only half of what I need to...Thanks.**

* * *

_**Unexpected Happenings**_

**Chapter One**

"Do I _have_ to?" Keladry of Mindelan pleaded as she stood on a stool in her rooms at Steadfast. Lalasa was there, fitting Kel's dress for the upcoming wedding as Buri watched with amusement from a chair.

"Come on Kel," Buri started. "Don't you want to look your best for Raoul and I's wedding?"

"Well, if it requires wearing this dress, then no." Kel replied, craning her head around to see Buri. "It's just too dressy for me." Buri's face flashed with a hurt expression as Kel scrambled for words. "I mean the dress is gorgeous, but it's not my style."

"And it's _mine_?" The petit commander whipped back.

Kel cringed. _Mirthos! Learn to keep your mouth shut! What happened to your training!?_

"Well, no-" She started reluctantly, trying to better the situation.

"Turn please, Lady Kel." Lalasa interrupted, holding half of Kel's skirts in her hands, checking the length. Kel obeyed putting her back to the door and allowing her to properly face Buri.

"I know you don't like fancy dresses and either do I, but-"

"But you will wear one because you feel that you owe me something for those fours years of you running ragged with my troops." Kel whipped herself around, pulling her skirts out of Lalasa's hands, causing Lalasa to lose her place. There, standing in her doorway was her old Knight master, Raoul of Golden Lake and Malories Peak.

"Sir! What-what are you doing here?! You scared me!" Kel took a deep breath as she gave Raoul a glare. "You had no right to do that! And you didn't even knock!"

A smile was on the older man's face. He walked over to his fiancée, putting a hand on her shoulder, as Lalasa started over again with Kel's skirts, shaking her head. "Why dear Keladry, I believe I _did_ knock, grant you it might not have been loud enough for you to hear, but I _did_ knock." Kel rolled her eyes at her old knight master. "I was just in search of where I might be able to find this beautiful lady that I stand next to." Buri's elbow connected with Raoul's stomach, making him grunt, a smile on her face. "Why be so violent my love?"

She glared at him. "If you weren't being a numskull, I wouldn't have to knock the sense into you." He laughed.

"Now I see why I love you." He replied, a smile on his face. "By the way," He turned to Kel. "I never thanked you for making me send the invitation to Buri that night. I believe you are greatly in my debt."

"As well as mine." She added. "He might not be the smartest, but he is a good catch." That received a little shove from Raoul. Buri looked up at him, daring him to do it again. Raoul only shook his head and smiled.

"Finished!" Kel had almost forgotten why she was standing on the stool. Lalasa turned her around so she could see herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress the color of the midnight blue sky, accenting her dreamer's hazel eyes. The dress was a contemporary style with the neck in a simple 'v'. Sleeves reached to her wrists, lined in pearls. The 'v' of the neck, as well as the white 'v' at her waist, was also lined in the same fashion. It was form fitting, but not too tight, accentuating all the right parts.

"It's beautiful." Kel said breathlessly. "I love it." She turned to Lalasa, giving her a hug. "Thank you _so_ much."

"I thought you would." Lalasa smiled at her old master. "And you're quite welcome Lady Kel. You know I will make anything for you."

"I am jealous, Kel." Buri said. "That one dress is pretty than all of my other dresses combined. I wish I could wear it." She sighed.

"You can if you want." Kel replied quickly, taking an opportunity. "I can just go in a nice set of breeches and a tunic, or a simpler dress, and you can wear this." She gestured to the dress, a hopeful smile on her face.

"No you will not, Lady Keladry." Lalasa added.

"But-"

"But, if you don't wear it on your own accord, I'll command you to." Raoul said, closing the topic. "The choice is yours. Wear it because you want to, or wear it because I ordered you to." There was a smile on everyone's faces.

"Fine." Kel said, grumbling, seeing no way out of the situation. "I'll wear the dress."

"Good!" Raoul stood up, extending his hand to Buri to help her. "I have other matters to attend to. I'll take Buri and leave you two to finish up."

"Bye!" Buri and Raoul chorused as they shut Kel's door behind them.

"He is an evil man, Lalasa, evil." Kel said once the door was shut and they were gone..

"Really?" she added. "I seem to find him quite amusing." Kel glared at the girl as Lalasa began helping Kel out of her dress.

_I was the one who helped you pay for your shop and this is how you repay me!? Siding with Raoul and Buri!?_

"I see it other wise."

* * *

Raoul led Buri towards their room, but had no intention of going there himself. They stopped when they were just outside the Commander's barracks. Raoul turned to Buri. "I have to do something. I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek then headed towards the part of the fort with the King's Own barracks were.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Not causing any mischief, are you?"

"No, no." He said, not even turning around to look at Buri, but waving a hand at her. "It's stuff for the Own, promise."

Buri sighed and went inside. She had a feeling he was up to something, but she have to wait until he came back to find out what.

Raoul headed off towards the barracks that housed the King's Own. He walked in and stopped a few doors down the hall, knocking on it briskly, more out of habit then intention. It took a _very_ loud knock to wake someone up when they're dead asleep, and he was the best at doing it.

"Come in," a deep voice said from the other side. "It's unlocked like always." Raoul opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He wanted a private conversation. "You know it wasn't necessary to knock that hard? You could have shaken the whole barracks down, Raoul. I wasn't sleeping." It amazed him how Dom could always tell when he was at the door.

"How do you do that?" he asked, walking over to where Dom was sitting in front of his desk.

"What?" Dom replied, blue eyes sparkling. "Know that you're trying to knock the door down to my room, hoping the roof falls in too?" Domitan of Masbolle definitely had the same sarcasm as his cousin, Nealan of Queenscove. They also shared a thin nose that was slightly larger at the bottom and dark arched eyebrows.

"No." Raoul said as he sat in the chair next to the desk, scuffing him on the head. "Knowing it was me at the door."

"Oh, that's easy." Dom replied as if it was fact, turning in his chair to face Raoul. "I've never heard someone knock so loud _and_ hard without hurting himself in the process." Dom crossed his arms across his chest and smirked up at Raoul.

"Thanks." He replied. "I'll take that as a compliment." Raoul leaned over and noticed a piece of paper on Dom's desk, his pen still sitting atop it. Through the pen, he was still able to read it.

"_Those dreamer's eyes,_

_That appear in my mind._

_A smile of joy,_

_That turns my heart in somersaults._

_A height that is tall,_

_But not taller than mine._

_Your lips, soft and pure,_

_That I long to have touch mine._

_Your personality_

_So true and unique…"_

"What is that?" Raoul said, pointing to the paper on the desk.

"Nothing." Dom snatched it up quickly, putting it in a drawer that seemed to be filled with other undelivered poems.

"Was that poetry about a lady I saw?" Raoul's smile was big and full of humor.

Dom elbowed him in the ribs. "If it was you never saw it." The glare in Dom's eyes said more than words.

"Right." He thought recognized the description of the girl, but said nothing, wanting more time to assure who it was. "I came to ask you a question."

Dom leaned back in his chair causally now that the paper was out of sight and Raoul had a more serious look on his face. "Ask away." He put his hands behind his head.

"Have you asked someone to come with you to my wedding yet?"

Dom's eyes flashed with shock as he bit his lower lip. "No." He said softly. I haven't." Dom didn't usually show fear, but this was an exception. Raoul had been on him for weeks to get a date to his wedding and Dom knew how Raoul got when you didn't do as he wanted.

Raoul glared at him. "You've been telling me the past three _weeks_ you knew someone you wanted to ask to come with you, why haven't you?" He was _not_ happy. Dom had been planning to ask this girl for a while now and Raoul was clueless as to why Dom was still dateless. "You, _the lady's man_, can't seem to get your guts up to ask one girl, _one_ girl to come with you to a wedding?" Raoul rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should be stripped of your title of 'Lady's man'. You don't seem to be one now."

"Well-but-I-" Dom gave up and sighed. "This girl is different. She's not like all the other ones who just run around ogling at all the men in the palace. She actually has a head on her shoulders."

_How else can you explain someone like her to a man? She's_ nothing_ like the other court girls._

"Then it should be even easier to ask her." Raoul told him. "If she's actually got a head on her shoulders, she won't think that you mean to marry her the next day and you should be heading towards her rooms right now." This was starting to make Raoul mad. It wasn't this hard to ask someone to be your date. "If you don't ask this girl, I'm going to make you ask someone else." His tone left no room for a lie.

"You wouldn't!" Dom retorted back.

"Don't make me do it. I did it to Kel today."

"What!?" Dom said, a little confused.

Raoul smiled. "Our dear Protector of the Small thought she could get out of wearing a fancy dress to my wedding. I walked in just in time to assure her that she will be in one, and a beautiful one at that."

"Really?" Dom's face went a little dreamy.

"Well, if you'd get up and actually go see her, you'd know." Raoul retorted. "Just ask her to be your date and stop avoiding her."

"_What_ did you say?" Dom had a look of disbelief. "I think I need to clean my ears a little better next time because I think you just told me to ask the girl I've been in love with since I met her to come to your wedding with me."

"_What?_" Now it was Raoul's turn to be shocked. "Did you just say that you've loved Kel since she was my _squire_?" He always thought Dom liked Kel, but he didn't know it was _that_ long ago that his feelings started.

"Maybe." He replied, adverting his gaze.

"No, not a maybe, did you?" Raoul gave him a look to kill, expecting an answer.

"Y-"

"Dom?" A knock on the door stopped him from answering Raoul's question.

With a sigh of relief and a look of triumph, Dom answered. "Come in."

* * *

**Any suggestions for me? Please leave me a comment! I love to hear feedback. **


	2. The Pot Boils

The end of Chapter one:

"_What?_" Now it was Raoul's turn to be shocked. "Did you just say that you've loved Kel since she was my _squire_?" He knew Dom liked Kel, but he didn't know it was _that_ long.

"Maybe." He replied, adverting his gaze from Raoul.

"No, not a maybe, did you?"

"Y-"

"Dom?" The knock at the door interrupted him.

"Come in."

* * *

Chapter 2

Kel walked to the practice area, glaive in hand. She had been neglecting her practicing more than she should have, and she was not too happy about it. She went off to the side, away from the two men fighting. Probably for a bet, Kel thought to herself. Men still seemed to be wool-headed about fighting, always doing it for money.

_Unless they're standing across from a __Scancran__…_One of the men looked like Wolset, but it was hard to tell with the constant movement. She decided to take back her thought about the fight being for money. Wolset just wasn't that type of person.

Kel went through a simple pattern at first, slowly speeding it up. Within a few minutes, Kel's blade was nothing but a grey blur of metal. She did several different dances, each one focusing on a different aspect of battle. Once she felt she had properly worn herself out, she stopped, leaning against her glaive. "I really need to stay on top of my practicing!"

"Oh Kel, staying fit isn't everything you know, just like eating those green, stringy things you call a food group." A familiar voice drawled behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know that Nealan of Queenscove stood behind her. Neal's sense of humor was well known. It didn't help that they had spent four years together as a page.

"Hello, Neal." Kel turned around to look at her friend. "What do you wish to bother me about now?"

"Nothing, Mother." Neal replied with a smile, knowing how much she disliked her nickname. "Just strolling around looking for Lord Raoul. You haven't seen him, have you?"

Kel leaned down to pull a kerchief out of her pocket to wipe the sweat off of her face. "Actually I have." She replied with a grimace. "He happened to have stopped by my rooms this morning." She leaned back down and returned her kerchief back to her boot and stood up to look at Neal. "Why?"

"Oh, the Stump told to me to have Raoul meet him in his office."

"Ah, well, he was with Buri the last time I saw him, why don't you check his rooms, or ask one of the servants. Someone is bound to know where he is. A guy with his statue can't hide easily." _Wyldon__ wanting to see Raoul?__ I wonder what is about to happen…Hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is._

"Thanks Kel." Neal said as he started to head towards the King's Own's barracks. "I'll see you at dinner!"

Kel waved at his back as she headed back to her own rooms. "I think it's time for a bath." She said to Jump who had just come around the corner. "Are you coming with me?" Jump barked as his tail wagged all the faster. Kel laughed. "Good. It'll be nice to have some company that isn't so sarcastic right now."

* * *

"Meathead! I don't think I've ever been more happy to see your face!" He jumped up from his chair and walked over to his cousin, giving him a hug. "Please save me!" he whispered in Neal's ear. "Raoul is asking questions I don't want to answer." 

"Really?" Neal said, deciding to ignore Dom's plea. "What are you asking him about my Lord. He doesn't seem like he wants to answer." Neal shook his head. "Wait, never mind what he doesn't want to answer." Neal started as he came and sat down on the edge of Dom's bed, not being nosy as usual. "I was going to ask you if you knew where Raoul was Dom, but I guess you do." He turned towards the Knight Commander. "Lord Wlydon was looking for you to talk about something my Lord."

"Did he say?" Raoul asked.

"No, but I am quite curious to know about it. He was being quite mysterious about it, not saying too much to me." Neal got a puzzled look on his face. "I don't see why he didn't."

"Because you can't keep a secret if you're life depended on it." Dom commented, a smile on his face.

"Dom!" Neal said a hurt look on his face. "What do you mean? I've kept the fact that Kel's in love with you secret for _ages_!" Neal's face looked as if he saw his death in front of him. Dom's, as well as Raoul's jaw dropped open, both sets of eyes daring to pop out of their heads. "I-I didn't say that." Neal said as he slowly got up and headed for the door.

"_What!?_" Dom and Raoul chorused together. Dom dashed up and beat Neal to the door.

"And _where_ do you think _you're _going?" He asked locking the now shut door.

"Well, you see." Dom could see the sweat starting to come off of Neal's face. "Yu-yes, Yuki needs me in our rooms, if you don't mind…" Neal tried to push by Dom, but to no anvil.

Raoul got up and grabbed the back of Neal's tunic and threw him on the bed. "You're not going anywhere, and that's an order."

"Yes Sir." All Neal could do was sit there, knowing that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	3. Competition and Glances

End of Chapter 2:

"Because you can't keep a secret if you're life depended on it." Dom commented, a smile on his face.

"Dom!" Neal said a hurt look on his face. "What do you mean? I've kept the fact that Kel's in love with you secret for _ages_!" Neal's face looked as if he saw his death in front of him. Dom's, as well as Raoul's jaw dropped open, both sets of eyes daring to pop out of their heads. "I-I didn't say that." Neal said as he slowly got up and headed for the door.

"_What!?_" Dom and Raoul chorused together. Dom dashed up and beat Neal to the door.

"And _where_ do you think _you're _going?" He asked locking the now shut door.

"Well, you see." Dom could see the sweat starting to come off of Neal's face. "Yu-yes, Yuki needs me in our rooms, if you don't mind…" Neal tried to push by Dom, but to no anvil.

Raoul got up and grabbed the back of Neal's tunic and threw him on the bed. "You're not going anywhere, and that's an order."

"Yes Sir." All Neal could do was sit there, knowing that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Chapter 3

Raoul rounded on Dom. "Now, you need to go find Kel, _now_ and ask her to my wedding. You know now she likes you, so you better hope no one else has asked her." Dom's jaw fell open.

"_What!?_ You're going to sit here with Meathead as he tells you what Kel feels about me and I don't even get to _hear_ it?" The look of disbelief was in Dom's eyes.

"That's an order Dom." Raoul answered harshly. "You're leaving right now to ask Kel and if you come back without an answer from her, you'll be on latrine duty for a month!!!"

"But you-" Dom started pleading.

"NOW!!!!"

"Yes, Sir." Dom opened up the door behind him and skirted out into the hall, not wanting to feel the wrath of Raoul. "I feel a little sorry for Meathead, but _only_ a little." He mumbled as he crossed Steadfast looking for his lovely Lady Knight.

* * *

Dom headed towards the practice courts first. Kel was always practicing or watching other people, especially the newer men. She was always helping them to better themselves with their choice weapon, or strengthen them in their weakest. It was a perfect place to start his search.

Dom saw Wolset locked in a battle with a man around Dom's age. He was very tall, taller than Dom, with fair skin. Blonde hair wisped in front of the man's brown eyes as he parried with Wolset. The man had speed. Throwing Wolset's blade out, the man swung his sword to Wolset's throat. "Dead." He announced to Wolset in a deep handsome voice.

"Indeed I would be." Wolset replied with a smile. He offered the man his hand. "What is your name sir?"

"I am Evin of Tearsdale." He replied taking Wolset's hand. "I thank you for sparring with me. I must go and find Lord Raoul. I have a question for him."

"He's in my rooms." Dom chose to chime in, walking towards Wolset and Evin. "In the King's Own barracks. The other man in the room would _love _it if you came and took him away." Both Wolset and Evin raised their eyebrows at that.

"You're in the King's Own?" Evin asked Dom, a doubting look on his face.

"Yes, and so is Wolset here." Dom put his hand on Wolset's shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"I was going to ask Lord Raoul if I might be able to join the King's Own." Evin stood up a little straighter and tilted his head up.

"Oh, good!! We need more men." Wolset said enthusiasm in his voice. "Especially men with your fighting abilities!"

"Yes, but we aren't just for show." Dom threw in, not too thrilled. _He's too stuck up…_ Dom let the better of bitterness get to him. He did not like this man already. "We actually _do_ work, and it's not always easy."

"Oh, I understand." He replied to Dom's remark. "I am prepared for anything. If a woman can do it, I can as well."

That comment caused a flare in Dom. "Lady _Knight_ Keladry is not just a woman. She is the second female knight in Tortall, and one of my best friends. I will not hear any ill words about her." Dom's fist balled at his sides, his knuckles turning white.

"None were meant." Evin met Dom's fiery gaze with a flat one. "It was just a comment."

"It better have been." He replied, glaring at Evin.

"Trust me." Evin started, his expression changing. "I would not insult a woman I admire." A dreamy look came over his face for a second. Dom's eyes grew larger as he recognized the look on Evin's face. Evin shook Wolset's hand, a smile on his face. "Nice job today. How about again tomorrow?"

"That would be greatly appreciated." Wolset replied. "I haven't been practicing much lately. I'm glad there's at least one new person that fights fairly well. I know everyone else's fighting style too well to spar against them."

"Well then." Evin replied as he started to head towards the King's Own barracks. "I must be off. I want to catch Lord Raoul before he takes his midday meal."

"Bye." Dom and Wolset chorused together.

"I _really_ don't like that man." Dom commented to Wolset after Evin was out of earshot. "He gives me that stuck-up, I'm better than everyone else manner."

"He is a little worse than some." Wolset commented back. "But he fights very well with that sword of his. You cannot get rid of a good swordsman just because he's stuck up and rude. We're in the middle of a war. You'll just have to beat some manners into him. And you know Raoul will be the perfect person to beat those manners into that boy."

"If Raoul puts him in my squad, he'll learn never to talk about Kel like that again. He'll be doing latrine duty for a year if he does." Dom growled back.

"He did not speak that poorly about Kel. He admires her!" Wolset replied. "Plus, someone seems awfully upset that someone was talking poorly about Kel when he has no feelings for her." Wolset tiled his head, eyebrow raised. "You recognized that look in his eyes just as much as I did."

"She's just my friend." Dom replied quickly, adverting his gaze from Wolset. "There's nothing between us." _But I wish there were…_Dom stood there for a second just thinking about Wolset's comment. He _did_ recognize that look. It was the same look he tried so hard to hold back when he was around Kel. He was too afraid to tell her how he felt.

"Right." Wolset added a look in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you don't want more than that, and I wouldn't blame you if you did. Kel is an amazing person."

Dom smiled to himself. "Yes she is." Dom looked back up at Wolset. "Do you know where she is? I have a question for our Lady Knight that Raoul told me to ask."

"Yes I do." Wolset started suspicion in his voice. "Her room if I heard her correctly. She was leaving the practice courts right before Evin and I started our second match."

"Thanks." Dom patted Wolset's shoulder and headed towards Kel's rooms.

* * *

Wolset stared strangely at Dom as he walked away. "What is he up to?" He wondered. Not coming up with an answer, Wolset shook his head. "I hope he knows what he's doing." With his last thought, he put the practice sword away and headed off to his own rooms for a bath.

* * *

Dom just stood there, not moving to knock on Kel's door. _Come on Dom!!!! If you don't do this you'll be doing latrine duty for a month! It's not that hard, just knock, go in and ask her!!! It's only a month of latrine duty, maybe...NO!! _After several long minutes, he talked himself into it. Dom knocked on Kel's door feeling quite nervous, butterflies popping up in his stomach. He heard Jump move off the bed, barking as he came up to the door. "Kel?" Dom knocked lightly again. "Are you there?" Jump whined on the other side recognizing Dom's voice. Assuming that Kel might have been asleep, he quietly opened Kel's unlocked door, stepping inside, and closing it behind him. There, just on the other room sat Kel in the last spot he expected to find her, in her bathtub!

* * *

Kel's eyes popped open as she heard her door creak open and shut behind whoever came in. Turning her head she saw Dom standing in front of her closed door. "Dom!" Kel said in a shocked voice. She sank as low as she possibly could in the bath water. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my" Dom quickly turned around, staring at Kel's door instead of Kel herself. "I'm _so_ sorry Kel. I thought that you were asleep when you didn't answer your door."

"Well, you assumed right." She replied a little breathlessly. She couldn't believe that Dom had just walked in like that! She grabbed a towel and jumped out of the tub. Dom turned his head a little to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "I fell asleep in the tub." She looked around for the nearest piece of clothing to find…her near transparent nightshift. She groaned as she picked it up and put it on. It was better than anything after all. Dom turned his head back around as he heard Kel groan. He smiled to himself.

"I truly am sorry, Kel." Dom said. "I didn't mean to walk in on you. I _did_ knock, but you might not have heard it, but I did knock, promise."

"It's ok." She said as she walked over to him to put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "It's not like you did it just to get the chance to see me without my clothes on!!"

_No, but that was definitely a bonus…_

"I actually came to ask you something." Dom started before he forgot the reason he was here. That nightshift didn't leave much to his imagination, and his mind was starting to wander off.

"Well, ask away." Kel replied as she took a seat on her bed, a smile on her face. "I'm sure I can help you out. You _are_ my favorite member of the King's Own after all."

* * *

Oh…..nice little twist, eh? What's Dom gonna do now???? 


	4. Grand News

End of Chapter Three:

Kel's eyes popped open as she heard her door creak open and shut behind whoever came in. Turning her head she saw Dom standing in front of her closed door. "Dom!" Kel said in a shocked voice. She sank as low as she possibly could in the bath water. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my" Dom quickly turned around, staring at Kel's door instead of Kel herself. "I'm _so_ sorry Kel. I thought that you were asleep when you didn't answer your door."

"Well, you assumed right." She replied a little breathlessly. She couldn't believe that Dom had just walked in like that! She grabbed a towel and jumped out of the tub. Dom turned his head a little to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "I fell asleep in the tub." She looked around for the nearest piece of clothing to find…her near transparent nightshift. She groaned as she picked it up and put it on. It was better than anything after all. Dom turned his head back around as he heard Kel groan. He smiled to himself.

"I truly am sorry, Kel." Dom said. "I didn't mean to walk in on you. I _did_ knock, but you might not have heard it, but I did knock, promise."

"It's ok." She said as she walked over to him to put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "It's not like you did it just to get the chance to see me without my clothes on!!"

_No, but that was definitely a bonus…_

"I actually came to ask you something." Dom started before he forgot the reason he was here. That nightshift didn't leave much to his imagination, and his mind was starting to wander off.

"Well, ask away." Kel replied as she took a seat on her bed, a smile on her face. "I'm sure I can help you out. You _are_ my favorite member of the King's Own after all."

* * *

Chapter 4

"Now Nealan," Raoul started as he took the chair he was sitting in and pulled it up in front of Neal who hadn't moved from his seat on the bed. "You have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" Neal asked innocently. "I know nothing that you don't already know."

"Well then how come I never knew that Kel was in love with a man under my command?" Raoul's gaze bore into Neal, daring Neal to defy him.

"That's your own fault if you were too busy _not _to notice…" Neal looked down at Dom's bed, realizing he'd just made a _big_ mistake. "I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have said that." He added quickly when he realized who he was talking to.

Raoul's face broke into a smile. "You're quite right Nealan of Queenscove. You had _no_ right to say that to me. And since I am in command of you as long as you're in Steadfast. I choose to punish you for it."

Neal sighed. He just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble today, not that it was any different from any other day. "Go ahead Sir, What is my punishment to be today?"

Raoul's eyes lit up as a plan formed in his head. The opportunity was just too good to pass up. "You are to do a little bit of snooping so to say." he answered, a smile coming to his face. "A little bit of setting some things up maybe as well; causing some 'random' things to occur."

"What?" Neal looked up at Lord Raoul, confused. "That's really not a punishment…"

"Do you want a harsher punishment?" Raoul asked. "You know the latrines could always use a little more cleaning."

"No, no." Neal assured him. "That's quite alright. What do you want me to do?"

Raoul moved closer to Neal. Even though the door was shut, he didn't want anyone to hear. "Well, it's very simple actually. All you have to do is…" Neal's face broke into a large grin as Raoul told him what he was to do. It seems that he wasn't the only one who thought some things needed to be taken care of after all.

* * *

"Well…you know that Raoul is getting married at the end of the week…" Dom sat down on the bed across from Kel, adverting his gaze.

"Yes…" She replied, raising an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue.

"Well, I –I was hoping that you'd do me the honor of being my date to Raoul and Buri's wedding…" The words came out fast and soft, reflecting the nervousness that had caused a huge knot in Dom's stomach.

"What?" Kel questioned. "I didn't quite hear you."

The knot in Dom's stomach tightened even more. Taking a deep breath, Dom asked the question again. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to Raoul and Buri's wedding."

"Oh!" Kel's face lit up for a second before her mask covered it up. "I would love to go with you Dom! Geeze! Why did you make such a big deal about _that_?"

_Because I'm in love with you, that's all…_ "Because men have a thing with being rejected. We don't take it very well."

Kel hit him lightly on the arm. "Why would I reject _you_? You're one of my closest friends!"

"Well," Dom started with a smile. "I always seem to get glares from you for calling you Mother or the Protector of the Small. Or how about that one day when I tripped you and you fell face first into a mud pile?"

Kel just glared at him. "Yes, and I was tasting mud for the next three meals, but then you also joined me in that mud pile when I pulled you down with me, so I believe we're even on that one." Her glare lessened and a smile appeared on her face. "Plus how can I be mad at you? Neal's the one who's always running around doing stuff to make me mad."

"Yeah, I know." Dom commented without thinking. "You should have heard what he told Lord Raoul this morning."

* * *

Raoul walked out of Dom's room in a _very_ happy mood. He was whistling as he headed towards Lord Wlydon's office. "Lord Raoul!!!" Raoul turned to see a young man running towards him. He did not recognize the man.

"Lord Raoul! I'm so glad I caught you." The man said, putting a hand to his waist, trying to catch his breath.

Raoul stared curiously at the man. "And why is that young man?"

"Oh, excuse my manners Sir, I am Evin of Tearsdale." Evin bowed to Raoul, looking less winded than he had.

"Well, Evin." Raoul started. "Why do you seek me out?" Raoul was confused why this man was here. He had no idea who he was, or even where Tearsdale was, and Raoul knew almost every fief in the kingdom.

"I wanted to know if I could join the King's Own Sir." Evin's chest puffed out a little, and his head rose as well, just like when he was talking to Wolset and Dom.

"Well Evin." Raoul replied, looking him over, trying to gage his abilities. "I would like to see you do a couple things for me, but as of right now, I really don't have any time to." Raoul gave him a sorry look. "I'm really sorry, but right now I can't do anything to help you."

A look of disappointment shot across Evin's face. "That's fine, Sir. I can wait. I know you have a lot on your mind with your wedding coming up and all."

Raoul was shocked that Evin knew he was getting married this week. But when he thought about it, the talk of the fort _was_ his wedding after all. "If you don't want to wait, you can always go find Lady Knight Keladry and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle." Raoul added. "Both of them together can decide if you have what it takes to be a part of the King's Own." He thought that was a good solution to the problem.

"I will do that then. I met Sergeant Domitan earlier today." Evin replied as he nodded his head. "Thank you very much Sir."

"Any time." Raoul waved casually as he turned his path back to Wlydon's office. "Just tell Kel and Dom to come talk to me about it later after dinner."

"I will do that, Sir." Evin smiled at Raoul as he headed towards Wlydon's office. With that smile still present, Evin headed over to find Kel and Dom. Things were brining Evin closer to meeting Kel, and that had him excited, for more than one reason.

* * *

After a walk across Steadfast, Raoul found himself in front of Wlydon's office. The door was shut as usual. He knocked briskly, waiting to enter. A deep voice on the other side said, "Come in." Raoul pushed open the door, coming into the room and closing it behind him. Wlydon's office was decorated with maps of all the surrounding areas. Some were just of local cities; others were an overview of a lager area. Maps of Scanra were everywhere. Anything and everything anyone in Tortall knew about Scanra was on one of these maps. Raoul took a look at a large map of Tortall and looked for Tearsdale. He did not see it. With a thought to himself, he walked over to Wlydon's desk and sat in the chair across from it. The chair was just like Wlydon, hard, and tough to break.

"Ah, Raoul." Wlydon said expectantly. "I am glad that Nealan found you for me. I had the strangest feeling that he might have been distracted. We have some matters to discuss." His jovial smiled disappeared as he mentioned business.

Raoul thought about what 'matters' could possibly need taking care of, but none seemed to pop into his head. "And what matters are these, Wlydon? If I may ask."

Wlydon looked up at his door, making sure it was shut. "I need the assistance of your men."

"Well of course you can have that!! You didn't even need to ask! You know that. I gave you permission for that the first day we arrived." Raoul started when Wlydon told him what he required, thinking it strange he pulled him into his office for that. "My men are always available for your use."

"No, you don't understand." Wlydon interrupted Raoul. "I don't want them to go scouting, or guard Steadfast. I want to send them into Scanra."

"What?" Raoul's jaw fell open a little bit, confused. "Why?"

* * *

"What_ did_ Neal tell Lord Raoul this morning?" Kel asked, a not so happy look on her face. A gut feeling told her that Neal said something that Kel most _definitely_ did not want everyone to know.

"What? Oh, nothing…" Dom answered quickly, adverting his gaze.

Kel raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing eh? Then why do you all of a sudden look worried?"

"It was nothing Kel." He started, sweat developing on his hands. "Little ol' Meathead was just being Meathead. You know how he is."

"Yes," Kel replied, scooting closer to Dom. "and that's why I want you to tell me _exactly_ what he said to Raoul."

"Well, let's just say it wasn't a _bad_ thing…" Dom looked away from her. "Do you _really _have to know what he said?" _Mirthos,__ please don't let her say yes…please…please…._

"Yes." She told him, giving Dom a look like 'what else do I want'.

Dom sighed. "Ok…" He turned back to face her, his blue eyes connecting with her hazel eyes. "Neal kind of let slip…" He stopped for a second; afraid of what would happen to their relationship if he told her. Dom didn't want to lose Kel's friendship. No matter if she didn't love him, he always wanted to be her friend.

* * *

"Yes?" She said, leaning closer to him. "Go on…" She looked expectantly at him.

* * *

"Well, he kind of told me that-" Then it hit him. Dom smiled, an idea coming to his head. Instead of telling her, he leaned forward. He let his lips brush gently against Kel's. He pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

* * *

Neal had a smile on his face as he headed over to his rooms. For once someone else was seeing things the way he was, granted it took a slip from him and punishment from Raoul, but in the end, Neal walked out of Dom's room a very happy man. The only problem would be him having to deal with Dom as soon as he got back from his little chat with Kel. He knew that wasn't going to be a pretty sight. When Neal reached his room, he opened the door to only find Yuki wasn't there.

"Now where could she have gone off to?" Neal wondered out loud. "I have something important to tell her; so naturally, she's not here to tell." Neal looked hopelessly around the room, wishing Yuki were there. "Well there's no use hanging around here, I might as well go pay the infirmary a visit. They can always use an extra hand." Neal shut his room's door behind him as he headed across Steadfast to see who was in need of a healer today.

* * *

"You see." Wlydon started. "When Kel and Dom lead their little 'adventure', so to call it, in Scanra, they were undetected. No one knew they were there until they were already right on top of where Blayce and Stenmum were. I need that skill again. I need those same people."

"Are you telling me that you want to send a handful of newly made Knights and whoever in my command I can get to go into Scanra?" Raoul started doubtfully. "There better be a good reason for this other than to go 'scout.' I don't feel like sending my men into a foreign country to die so they can go and scout some land we will probably never control."

"No, no!" Replied Wlydon. "We've found out some very useful information from Myles spies. We know where Maggur is."

* * *

Things heating up fast…..Huh? 


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know it has been an EXTREMELY long time since I have written anything, but after reading all the comments about people wanting me to continue my story, I think I will. You'll have to give me a little while to remember where I was going with the plot, but when I get it all figured out, I will start drafting and writing again. I promise to update as soon as I can, but work and school come first. Gotta have the money to pay the bill for the internet! anyways....if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I'd be more than happy to listen to them and put them in my story.

* * *

On another note, please notice that my pen name changed from Sigono De Chocolata to Rhyane. Yes, it's the same person, I just wanted to change my name to something closer to my actual name! :)


End file.
